Story of the Past
by 1234Bean
Summary: This is the story. This is how I met Gol D. Roger. How I joined his crew. Went on adventures I never thought I would have. How I made a family beyond Earthland. I am Layla Heartfilia and I may be dead now but my story is still one that needs to be told. This is a prequel to Where's Home Now.
1. Chapter One

**I finally got a grasp on how I'm going to write this story that I promised.**

 **This is a prequel to WHERE'S HOME NOW?, you don't have to read that story to understand this one, this fanfiction is just something that popped into my head during that fanfic and I just couldn't resist not adding it.**

 **If you have read 'WHERE'S HOME NOW?' I hope this helps answer any questions that have appeared about Lucy's mom.**

 **If you have _not_ read any of my previous fanfics, "Welcome, Reader! I hope this fanfic satisfies your reading needs. I am also sorry if it does not, I'll be sad but will get over it."**

 **Oh, before I forget, because this story has the characters who are rarely in the anime's it will be a bit different, I am trying to keep them as accurate as possible. Because there's only so much I know and so little shown in both shows I will change and add a few of my own things maybe even just add my own characters, I say this so that if you do notice something different you won't get too upset with me, I'll probably point out major changes at the beginning or the end of each chapter as I go too.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Layla's P.O.V.**

My parents like to keep up a facade for many to see.

A lot of the noble families, rich-business people and even some royals see them as strict, maybe a bit emotionally unavailable and dare I say it but probably even snobby.

My parents do not show any - as they put it - reason for people to think we are neither strong nor weak.

I don't understand what they really mean yet, but I would bet my keys that it'll hit when I - and a husband - take over the business.

Yes, to the outside world, my parents are the typical rich snobs. To everyone inside our home, like the maids and butlers, they are the most generous people you could ever meet.

Even though I don't fully comprehend why they become completely different people I go along with them.

When they are silent, I am silent.

When they show disgust, I show disgust.

When they laugh, I laugh, whether it's a fake nasally one in front of rich old perverts - who are trying to not-so-subtly look at any exposed skin with powdered sugar still stuck to his mouth and two-sizes-too-small tux - or a full out body shaking bellow at home when a maid tells a joke over some tea.

I don't question them, I just go along with.

Keeping up this facade also means attending any social gathering we are invited to, just so no one starts to question and try to snoop.

Like the one we are going to now.

It's for a noblemans son who just recently became of age, sixteen, to be able to meet and talk to the eligible bachelorette's.

I, unfortunately, am one of those ladies, so I have been invited, ladies eligibility is at fourteen so I have been going to these for two years now.

"Layla, darling," my mother started softly, "all you need to do is dance with him just once if asked. We won't force you into anything else and if you start to get uncomfortable we can gladly fake an illness and leave just say so and we will."

That got a soft hum of agreement from my father, I knew I wasn't going to let them do that, I'd rather tough it out till the end, as I was about to say thank you while also slipping off the painful heels I was wearing the lavish carriage we were in came to a halt - this is the carriage we use for our facade, we have others that are lighter and less extravagant.

I knew something was wrong because we weren't due to the nobles mansion for another few hours, my parents knew it too they were tense and my father was slowly standing up and motioning for us to keep still and be quiet.

The action started as soon as my father stepped off the carriage.

All of the sudden the horses began to freak out as hoots and hollers of men rang around us.

When our gaurds fought them my dad joined but not before he told us, "Stay here, if it looks like they are over powering us, run."

He didn't wait for our answers before joining the fight.

There was a thunk from the top of the carriage and a loud laugh, before the sound of walking on the roof towards the still open carriage door.

"We need to run," Mom said as she opened the door on the other side of us, "NOW, Layla!"

She pushed me out before I could hesitate or remember that I was shoeless, I took off in the fastest run I could manage with the dress I was wearing.

I only found I was a celestial mage a few months ago so I didn't have the instinct to grab the five keys I have from the strap on my thigh to help either fight these guys or with aiding to get away.

I also heard foot steps behind me but didn't want to chance a look and see an attacker, I was praying that it was only mother.

Being a lady who is raised as I am we are not exactly physically fit enough to run long distances so I did notice that I was tiring quickly, which meant I was slowing down, which also meant the sounds of someone running behind me got closer.

My arm was grabbed in a strong grip before I could scream a hand was slapped over my mouth and the hand holding my arm reached around to grab me by my waist and pick me up.

What struck me as a little odd the man carrying me didn't turn back in the direction we came from.

I was trying to kick and squirming in his hold when we walked into a little campsite that surrounded an old rickety house.

The man carried into the house and to a door on the right, he released his hold on my mouth to search his pocket and finally pulled out a key, it looked a bit like a celestial key, as he moved the key closer to the door I saw a keyhole appear under the knob.

I was expecting an old run down room that matched the house to appear but when he opened the door I saw a huge room full of what appeared to many different sized cages and people dressed in all black walking around with poles in their hands.

The next hour went by in a blur of being dragged around the room of cages.

I couldn't help but notice the many different kinds of people and creatures in the cages.

I saw these animals that were pacing around in one of them but what confused me was seeing them with clothes on and walking on two feet. I also saw a really big person, who I can only discribe as a giant. What surprised me the most was seeing a giant bowl that had a metal cover locked on its top filled with water and MERMAIDS!?

 _But mermaids don't exist, Aquarius is the only mermaid who I know, but she is a spirit, and there can't be more than one aquarius at a time that is impossible. But how? How is there mermaids right there?_

The man that had grabbed me handed me off to some one dressed in black, this person then dragged me to a table covered in what looked like collars - metal collars.

Another person in black walked up to me and put a measuring tape around my neck with hum they stepped to the table and pulled out one of the collars.

I tried to fight the grip the other person had on me as the one with the collar got closer.

But they were stronger and managed to get the collar on me, once it clicked shut I instantly felt this unnatural heaviness settle on me.

"Magic-canceling and Seastone." The one who put the collar on said, "Just in case, darling."

I felt sick when called darling.

Next, I was pulled along back through the maze of cages, the person who was pulling me stopped in front of a cage that was big enough to probably hold a horse, there were others of the same size around it too, but a lot of them were empty.

Except for the cage next the one I was then roughly shoved in.

When the person who put me in here locked the cages door and left I backed up until I reached the other end and slowly slid down to curl into a ball.

I sat there silently until the occupant of the cage next to me cleared his throat and said, "Hey, girly, cheer up. When my crew come to get me we can help get you out of here too, in fact I think we'll get everyone here out."

Looking towards the speaker I noticed his hair wasn't exactly brown bt a dirty red that hasn't been washed in a little bit, I was going to ignore him but he continued to talk anyway, "Why are you dressed all nice? Are you a princess or something?"

I was confused as to why he was being so friendly.

He didn't seem bothered that I haven't said anything yet, "What's your name? And how old are you?"

"L-layla. I-I'm sixteen" I stutter quietly.

"Layla? Pretty name you got there, girly." He smiled, "Oh yeah, I'm Shanks, by the way. And I guess I should also say I'm eighteen since you answered that question."

 **Chapter One is done! Onto chapted two!**

 **So yes, I changed their ages a bit and if I continue I might have to change the timeline to a couple years earlier, I'm not sure by how much so that is gonna be very vague but just go along with me here.**

 **I read that Shanks is like 40 in One Piece currently. And I think Layla would be about 50 - maybe close to 60 - years old now in Fairy Tail - if she was still alive.**

 **And if I did the math right I think that means Layla is probably 10 or 20 years older than Shanks, but I want those two to be in about the same age group for this fanfiction.**

 **I also read that Layla only ever owned three keys in the anime but I kinda wanted her to have more so I went for five.**

 **But don't worry I still plan for Layla to marry Jude, have Lucy and die of sickness, so that doesn't change, sad, I know, but then I'd completely ruin the point lf this being _prequel_ to WHERE'S HOME NOW.**

 **PLEASE, IF AT ANYTIME I GET ANY FACTS WRONG JUST BE LIKE, "HEY, 1234BEAN! THAT'S WRONG IT'S ACTUALLY THIS!" I WILL DO EVERYTHING I CAN TO FIX IT WITHOUT COMPLETELY CHANGING THIS FANFIC!**


	2. Chapter Two

**Alright, chapter two, let's do this! *As she starts stretching like she's about to run a race.***

 **So, because there is only ten _known_ members of Rogers crew I figured I'd make some of my own characters or be really vague when it comes to someone, so if I mention a person without a name they honestly will not be very important to give a full character to so don't dwell on them too much.**

 **Chapter Two**

 **Layla's P.O.V.**

Shanks was respectful of the fact that I was in a little bit of shock and stayed quiet till I felt ready to continue a conversation.

I was in that cage for maybe an hour before some more people dressed in black came and dragged me out, they also grabbed Shanks from the cage next to me.

"Aww, time to go already?" Shanks snarked, "If I could I'd give you five stars. No three actually, the food is a bit bland and accommodations aren't very comfortable."

I was worried that the people would have hurt Shanks with that comment but they gave no reaction at all.

They led us to a small room, in the room there were other people with collars too, they also had shackles around their hands and feet, all the chains on everyone led to a rail in the middle. The black clothed guys attached chains to Shanks and me, then locked them onto the rail like the others. It seemed that we'd be here for another little while, so working up the courage I finally decided to try at a real conversation with Shanks.

"S-so, how long have you b-been here?" I quietly ask.

"Mmm, three, maybe four, days," He shrugged.

I was hesitant with my next question but really needed an answer, "W-w-what is this place?"

I was confused about how Shanks remained so calm this whole time, "It's a Slave Auctioning House."

"Slaves?!" I exclaimed, "B-bu-but owning, selling and trading is not allowed! The Magic Council banned anything to do with that!"

"Oh, slavery is against the law, but no one cares, not even the World Government. It's kind of like something that everyone k ows is wrong but chooses to turn a blind eye to it." Shanks explained, "Wait, 'Magic Council'? I've never heard of that before."

"The Magic Council is the big, main authority of Earthland," I said, "How do you not know who they are? And what's the World Government?"

The red hed gave me an odd look, "First 'Magic Council', then 'Earthland', now you don't know what the World Government is? Where have you been living Girly?"

Before I could respond a door on the other side of the room opened and more peoplein black came in. They grabbed the closest ones to them that were in chains, unhooked them from the bar and pulled them out, the door slamming shut behind the loudly causing me to flinch.

"Lets continue this conversation later." Shanks said, "How about a subject change?"

"Okay,"I relented, "Why are you so calm about all of this? You are acting like you're going to just walk away after this."

Shanks face lit up in a big smile, "Because I am going to walk out after this. My crew will come in right as the price is set, they'll take out everyone operating this place and the I'll be walking away as this place burns to the ground."

Something clicked, "Earlier you said something like that too. "

"Yup," Shanks said as he shifted a little causing the chains around him to clink, "They will come, we will get everyone of these guys in collars out of here and then burn this building down."

"You also said crew, what do you mean?" I ask.

"Hey, at least your stuttering has stopped." Shanks redirected, "But exactly as I said, my crew, The Roger Pirates."

"P-pirates?" I stammered, "A - aren't pirates tales that people t-tell heir children?"

"And the stutter is back..." He sighed, "What rock have you been under, Girly? Pirates are definitely not tales."

The door opened again and the men dressed in black grabbed two more people before leaving through the same door.

It continued like that for the next few hours. Talk to Shanks for a little bit, door opens, people in black grab two more, door closes behind them with a bang, repeat.

My feet started to hurt after about half an hour of standing there, they were rubbed sore from walking on the wood and concrete that made up the floors with shoes, I'm also pretty sure there is a few slivers in my feet now.

When it got down to me and Shanks, I was so scared I couldn't talk anymore, Shanks went back to being politely quiet when he noticed.

The people in black came through the door, grabbed us and started to walk us out, they pulled down a little hall and another door. When the door was opened a barrage of sound suddenly erupted from the other side and a short set of stairs were right inside.

We were led up the stairs and through a curtain, on the other side of the curtain was what scared me the most.

We were on a stage, we were set in the center of the stage and the men in black walked a away, in front of us was a big crowd all talking loudly they quieted down upon seeing us.

A large hand and arm suddenly wrapped around my shoulders and a voice boomed into my ear, "Alright, ladies and gentleman! May I present to you our next two items! I tthink we should change it up and go woth the young man we have right here."

The big man who wrapped his arm around me didn't let go through the whole thing. As he talked fast the crowd started to shout out numbers.

It took a minute before the price calls slowed down, "We are at 800,000, can I get 830,000? 900,000? Alright 800,000 Going Once! Going twice! SOLD!"

Then he directed the attention to me, who he _still_ had his arm around.

 _He smells like old, dead fish and he also probably hasn't washed for days._

As I was trying not to throw up the same thing that happened with Shanks went for me, the man started talking fast and the crowd shouted out numbers.

"We are at 1,200,000! Do we have 1,250,000? 1,300,000? Alright! 1,200,000 Going once! Going twice! SO-" The man was cut off by a loud explosion going off behind the crowd.

It became loud cacaphony of noise and people running.

But over all of the screaming, metal clanging with metal, and gunshots, I could have sworn I heard a huge, barreling laugh ring out.

"GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!!!!!!"

Looking towards where the laugh came from I could have sworn I saw a straw hat and big red coat before a peice of wood came flying towards my head from another explosion closer to the stage that had knocked me unconscious.

 **I can't tell you all how excited I am getting about this fanfic you guys!**

 **I am sorry if you notice any mistakes!**


	3. Chapter Three

**Last chapter I did say I was going to make some of my own characters for Rogers crew, I just wanted to remind everyone of that!**

 **Oh and I won't write this fanfic with any romance, I think I'm going to have Shanks and Layla build a close friendship, almost like sibling** s.

 **So, sorry if you started reading this expecting some one to hook up with someone else.**

 **I do not own One Piece or Fairy Tail!**

 **Chapter Three**

 **Layla's P.O.V.**

Ouch, why does my head hurt?

And why is my bed harder than normal? Have my blankets always been this scratchy?

Moaning I try to slowly sit up but as soon as my head lifted off the pillow I fell back in dizziness.

"Oh, good." A low, gravelly said, "Crocus said you'd be waking up today."

That made me spring into sitting up, ignoring the blood rushing through my head painfully, I tried to scoot back on my bed and winced at the pain from my feet, pulling my blanket up to my neck I looked around.

I saw a man who had slicked back blond hair, a scar over his right eye with round glasses covering it and a goatie that went in four stripes down his chin.

He smiled lightly, "Hey kid, no need to be afraid. I'm Rayleigh."

Holding the blankets I respond, "I-I am Layla. Where am I?"

The man, Rayleigh, was still smiling politely, "It is nice to meet you Layla, and you're on Gol D. Rogers pirate ship; the Oro Jackson."

 _Pirate ship?_

That's when everything came rushing back to my memory.

 _Shanks!? Where is he?! Is he okay?!_

I was just about to ask Rayleigh what happened to Shanks when said person walkedin holding a tray with a bowl on it. He was in different clothes than what I last saw him in, he had a white shirt with thin black lines going across it. What confused me the most was the straw hat he was wearing.

 _Didn't I see someone else wearing that hat before I was knocked unconscious?_

There was also another man who followed behind the red head, this man had a pink bandana on and these weird yellow flower petal like things coming out from his head, he had small glasses and a beard that looked like a mustache but on his chin.

When Shanks saw I was awake he smiled widely, "Hey Girly! Crocua was right about you waking up today."

"How long have I been asleep?" I ask.

"You've been unconscious for over a day." The man who had followed Shanks in answered.

Shanks set the tray he was holding onto my lap, in the bowl it looked like soup. Picking up the spoon I scoop some up and try it.

 _This soup taste amazing, I don't think I've ever eating this kind of soup._

The flower headed man started to ask questions as I ate the soup, "So kid, where do you come from and how'd you get mixed up in a slave trade? Shanks says you have never heard of the World Government but what I don't understand is how, they basically control the world."

After swallowing a spoonful of soup I explained, "I am from Fiore. We - my father, mother, also some guards, and I - were on our way to an eligibility party for a gentleman who recently turned sixteen when we were attacked. My mother and I were in our carriage as my father helped our guards fight them. But one managed to get onto our carriage and my mom had me run, I thought she was behind me but she wasn't, it was one of the men that attacked us. He grabbed me and took me to that place."

"Fiore?" The man who I still haven't learned the name of asked, "I've never heard of that island before."

"Because it's not an island." Rayleigh said, "At least in this world Fiore doesn't exist."

"What? This world? What are you taking about?" I demand.

"It's easy," Rayleigh shrugged, "From what Shanks has told us you know nothing of this world. You know places that don't exist, and also said the the ruling power of your wolrd is a 'Magic Council', so what I'm guessing is that somehow you have traveled from your world to this one."

Shanks and the other mans jaws had unhinged at Rayleigh's hypothesis. I just sat there, baffled.

We continued to talk a bit more about me coming from another world while I finished the soup.

When Shanks grabbed the tray off my lap he said, "Now that your done eating do you think your up for walking? I know your feet are covered with scrapes and raw from the floor back at that place but there is someone who wanted to meet you as soon as you woke up."

"O-o-okay," I stutter, "I think I can manage to walk for a bit. Its not the worse pain my feet have felt."

Rayleigh and the flower-headed man, Crocus, were leaving as I was slowly trying to get up.

Thats when I noticed the bed side table had my keys.

Looking down at my self I also noticed something else.

"Where the hell did my dress go?!" I ask appalled as I grabbed the blanket off the bed to wrap myself in, "Who changed me and why am I wearing a strangers huge shirt?!"

 **Chapter Three is done!**

 **I'll start working on chapter four as soon as I can and get it posted once I'm done.**

 **See ya!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Damn, I have had a long and emotional weekend, for no reason! Like little things are making me mad and to add on to that I am crying about nothing and thats just making me more mad! Like! Fuck! Stupid female body and their hormones!**

 **Honestly,** **I definitely think this prequel is going better than the sequel I wrote to Where's Home Now. I, for some reason, don't like how I wrote My Home(s), but I think it's too late to take it down and re-write it. Is to too late? I guess if you have read it and liked it I can keep it up, but I just feel like I half-assed writing it.**

 **Anyways! Let's continue!**

 **Chapter Four**

I had found out that they had Shanks change me. The red hed said that everyone thought I'd be less angry since he was the only one on the ship I knew and probably trusted the most.

Even though I literally met him only yesterday. Where is the logic in that?

They also have no other females on the ship to change me, they use to have one but she had to leave a few weeks ago for, what Shanks said as 'safety reasons', but I knew there was a deeper reason as to why, I just didn't dig into it.

 _Well, it's a good thing I wore underwear with my dress. You normally don't have to wear a bra with my dresses but I choose to anyway. I just feel less exposed with one on._

So now I'm still wearing the shirt with the sleeves rolled up to my wrists, Shanks had grabbed a smaller pair of his pants, and brought a belt cause he thought the pants would still be too big, he was right, I was really greatful that he did grab a belt.

I wasn't going to complain about wearing mens clothing though, I've seen girls wear worse and more revealing things when I go to the town, and being in a different world means I won't have to keep the facade my parents try to have.

"So, um, Shanks?" I ask, and after getting a hum from him I continued, "That room I woke up in wasn't an infirmary was it?"

"It wasn't," He answered, "It was an empty room we use as storage or if we run out of room in the bunk. When we first got you here a lot of the crew kept trying to get into the infirmary to see and talk to you so we moved you to a more...secure room with Rayleigh watching you."

Shanks was leading me up some stairs and down hallways, we didn't really run into a lot of people only the occasional guy carrying boxes and barrels around. We also passed a man who was passed out on the floor cradling a bottle, of what I assume to be alcohol, Shanks lightly kicked him awake and told him to go to his bed before he continued walking.

I followed him up two floor and down more hallways until Shanks stopped before another set of atairs amd turned to me, "So, this leads up to the main deck, there will be a lot of people and all of them will be curious so don't worry if they stare, some of them might even come up to try to talk to you, everyones nice so if you ignore them they'll know you don't want to talk. You can either talk or not, it's up to you."

Nodding I steel myself in preperation, it won't be the first time I've had to walk through a crowd staring at me, but would be the first time I've walked through a crowd in men's clothing.

"Okay," Shanks sighs quietly, "If you do get scared or something you can just signal or tell me that you are, I can get most of them to stop."

We started up the stairs and made it to the door, Shanks opened it and I had to close my eyes from how bright it was.

When my eyes adjusted I stepped out into the sunlight, Shanks was right about there being a lot of people, as we walked further across the deck everyones eyes were turning to me, no one approached us, yet.

I started to feel a bit self-conscious but I just moved closer to Shanks.

We were just about coming up to a door when Crocus intercepted us, "He was talked a little about a head ache so be kinda quiet in there."

Shanks nodded before turning to me with a smile, I was still unaware of what was going on so I asked, "Who are you taking me to see? And what's wrong with them?"

"The captain wants to talk to you." Shanks answered, "He pushed himself a little too hard yesterday at that place and has been in bed to rest since then."

He didn't wait for a reply before he continued to the door.

I saw that it was a little dark in the room, the windows were all covered, the only light in the room was coming from was on a table by a bed but it was dimmed.

A voice came from a barely distinct shadow on the bed, "Thank you Shanks, you can return to your chores if you're not finished with them."

"Yes sir." Shanks said and before he left he turned to me, "I'll be somewhere on deck, when you get done you can either find me, Rayleigh or Crocus if you want."

I couldn't find the courage to say anything so I nodded.

When the door shut behind him the voice spoke again with a chuckle, "No need to be so shy, I don't bite. Come here, child."

As I walked closer I saw a shadow reach for the lamp to turn it brighter that's when I saw a man who's hair was black, he had a mustache that went out and curved up slightly at the ends.

I also recognized the red jacket that was hanging at the foot of the bed, "You're the man who's laugh I remember from right before I passed out."

"Yep." He smiled, "That was a pretty hard hit to the head you received yesterday, I was expecting you to stay in bed for at least another day. I am Roger, Gol D. Roger, captain of the Roger Pirates on the Oro Jackson."

Reaching up I touched the bandage I had forgotten that was wrapped around my head, unfortunately I touched the part of my forehead that was still bruised so I flinched at the pain that ran through my head.

"I am Layla, Layla Heartfilia." I counter, "Yeah, my head still aches a little."

Roger sat up and patted the spot next to his knees, "Come here, I remember being told that your feet took a beating yesterday too, so let them relax and sit down."

Walking over and sitting down I let out an inaudible sigh of relief, Shanks had given me a pair of his sandels, my feet were wrapped and we didn't want the bandages to get dirty, but my feet were still sore.

"I also remember you wearing the straw hat that Shanks has right now." I said, I was curious as to why the captain would just give his hat to his crew members.

Roger chuckled, he seems to be a person who laughs a lot, "Well, it used to be my hat, I gave it to him a little bit ago and when he got himself captured I guess I couldn't help wearing it till he got back."

"Why did you give it to him?" I ask politely.

I saw his smile falter a little and he said, "I am sick. I want to see if I can make that hat go further than I can."

 **Okay, I think I'm gonna end the chapter here.**

 **Hopefully I can get the next chapter in soon, I'll have to see when I have time to write it.**


	5. Chapter Five

**I know, I haven't posted in a long while, I am really sorry.** **I think I got a bit of writers block for this chapter, but I'll try to push through it to write this.** **I have also been trying to get another job.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE OR FAIRY TAIL!**

 **Anyways, on to Chapter Five!**

 **Chapter Five**

 **Layla's P.O.V.**

After taking to Roger for a minute we came to an agreement that I'll stay on the Oro Jackson and everyone will help find out who that group of traffickers were and how they could travel between worlds with only a key.

Turns out none of the guys the Roger Pirates caught were the leader, so they are still going to search. Hopefully the leader, literally, has the key to get me home.

"It's almost dinner time," Roger said, "When everyones gathered to eat I'll explain what's going on."

"Thank you." I said politely.

Roger started to chuckle, "Okay, you can go now. I know Shanks is probably itching to show you around the ship. Also, don't mind the crew, some may look scary but they really won't hurt anyone without reason. Let me tell you a secret; a lot of the guys are just big softies with hard exteriors."

Standing, I giggled, "Thank you for telling me that, I'll keep it in mind."

Stepping out of Rogers room I was blinded a second time from how bright it was outside. Shutting the door I stood there with my hands shadowing my face while my eyes adjusted.

"So!? How was talking to the captain?" A voice said from above me.

Walking out a bit I turn, looking up I squint through the brightness and see Shanks, he was on the deck above Rogers room while holding a bundle of rope in his arms and a bright smile as he stares at me expectedly.

Before I could answer he says, "Come on up here! I still have this errand to do."

Looking to the left I see the stairs that lead up to where Shanks was, getting to the top of them I pause when I don't see him on the level only a pair of doors in front of me and another set of stairs to my right.

"Come on slow poke!" I heard him chuckle from even higher.

For some reason his impatience made me excited so I jog as fast as I could with my injured feet up the stairs as I laugh, "I'm coming, my feet are still sore you know."

Reaching the top and walking further I got to see the vast range of water from the back of the ship, "Wow!"

Shanks walks up beside me, his arms are empty now, as he comes to stand at my left he looks out to the water alongside me.

We stood there in silence, enjoying the view, when Shanks spoke up breaking me out of my reverie, "Makes you feel small don't it?"

"It does." I respond, "It's also beautiful, I've never been to the ocean back home. So to see something like it in another world kind of amazes me."

"I guess our worlds aren't completely different." Shanks says.

"Yeah..." I whisper.

"Well," Shanks says with a clap as he turns back to what he was doing, "Tell me about your talk with the captain. You can help me untangle this rope as you do."

As I go to help him I was about to start explaining what I talked about with Roger when a high screech startled me, causing me to drop the rope, I look towards the stairs where some stomping could be heard.

"Shanks!!!!" The same voice screeched, "Help!!!"

That was when a guy the same age as Shanks showed sprinting up the stairs and toward us. Squeeking, I jump behind Shanks in hopes that the guy doesn't run into me and injure me anymore than I already am.

"Whoa, Buggy!" Shanks laughed as he held up his hands, "Calm down! What happened?"

"He's going to kill me!!!" The loon, Buggy, screamed into Shanks's face.

"You always think someone's going to kill you, Buggy." Shanks chuckles out.

I spaced out their conversation as I stared at the guy. He was wearing a yellowish beanie with blue hair peaking out of the bottom, what had me pause was the fact that he had a red clowns nose covering his own.

I didn't pay attention to what the two were talking about until Shanks moved to the side, showing the other guy that I was there, as he said, "Buggy this is Layla, Layla this is Buggy."

Buggy raised an eyebrow, "This is the girl that the whole crew won't stop talking about? She isn't very appealing in person."

Offended, I retort, "Hey, _she_ at least has a sense of fashion, Clown Nose!"

Buggy shrieked and was about to lunge at me when Shanks pushed him away as he bellowed out in laughter.

"Hey, you two." Shanks laughed, "No need to fight we're all friends here."

Someone called for Buggy from the main deck.

"Didn't finish your chores, huh, Buggy?" Shanks asked.

Buggy groaned as he headed toward the stairs, "No. I was too busy running."

After he left Shanks turned to me, "Interesting guy, isn't he."

"Yeah," I reply, "What's with his nose?"

He shrugs, "No clue, he showed up one day and was wearing it, I don't think I've ever seen him take it off, especially while sleeping."

"That can't be healthy." I ponder as I turn back to re-gather the rope I dropped earlier.

"Oh well," Shanks says nonchalantly, "he'll take it off when he's ready."

The rest of the day went like that, I helped Shanks with his chores as we talked and all through the day I met some more of the crew.


End file.
